


Cinco horas y media, tres minutos y diez segundos.

by Superunicornio



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Saves Stiles, Everything Hurts, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Major character death - Freeform, Malale, Pre-Slash, Stiles Needs a Hug, Why Did I Write This?, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek se da cuenta nada más despertar, el mundo ha cambiado y sólo puede pensar en el miembro más débil de su manada. Sólo que Stiles no es débil, ni un poquito. Solamente está teniendo el peor día de su jodida existencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco horas y media, tres minutos y diez segundos.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/gifts).



> Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. ¿Por qué hice esto? Le regalo cosas a mi Omega y tienen que ser este tipo de cosas y no me odies. OMG. WHY? 
> 
> (Escribí esto hace bastante. Sin betear, pero algo es algo. Os quiero. Que nadie me odie. Lo siento.)

Derek encuentra a Stiles apoyado contra la puerta de su dormitorio mientras ésta se agita frenética bajo la fuerza inhumana de alguien que no tiene conciencia de si mismo. Derek encuentra a Stiles llorando, ojos demasiado abiertos y respiración agitada. En la habitación, en la casa, huele a muerte. Dulce, intensa, como flores podridas. Derek siente que su estómago se vuelve un nudo, la bilis se le atasca en la garganta y tiene que contener la respiración. El olor a muerte va mezclado con otro muy particular, otro que suele a envolver a Stiles muy ligeramente como un toque de algo que apenas está ahí pero a la vez nunca lo abandona. Huele como su padre, huele como el Sheriff Stilinski. La muerte tiene un intenso olor a él.

Se desliza dentro de la habitación con pasos lentos, su cuerpo moviéndose casi en un sueño o más bien en una pesadilla. Su mirada se clava en Stiles que entre abre sus labios al verlo, sus pupilas se dilatan y huele el miedo mezclado con el alivio antes de volverse terror. Stiles tiene miedo de lo que hay fuera, de la muerte encarnada en su padre pero también de Derek, de lo que Derek pueda hacer.

-No... -es una súplica envuelta en una mentira. Stiles sabe que es inútil. La puerta se agita con violencia, el ser que hay detrás no se cansa, no tiene miedo, solamente está hambriento. Derek también puede oler eso-. No, por favor.

Derek lo mira desde arriba, Stiles se ha deslizado hasta el suelo y está cansado. No sabe cuando tiempo llevará así pero debe ser mucho más de lo que una mente cuerda pueda soportar. Su padre quiere alcanzarlo, está hambriento, está muerto. Lo huele.

-Está muerto -arruga la nariz como si acabara de oler mierda-. Media ciudad está muerta.

Medio país, quizás. Apesta a carne podrida, a muerte que camina y está hambrienta.

-¡Me importa una mierda! ¡No! ¡Vete! 

Es fácil apartar a Stiles de la puerta y es aún más fácil abrirla aunque es simple observar los ojos blancos, la boca desencajada del hombre al otro lado, su pecho cubierto de sangre y la carne cayendo a trocitos de su cuello donde alguien ha hecho un buen trabajo arrancándole la yugular. Es fácil ignorar los gritos de Stiles, las súplicas, el llanto pero es difícil permanecer inmune ante el grito inhumano y desagarrado que escapa del pecho del Sheriff.

Por otro lado, romperle el cuello y destrozar su cráneo es sorprendente fácil, como un juego de niños.

*

Stiles no habla durante las siguientes tres horas. No dice palabra. No emite ningún sonido. No es Stiles. Está allí pero a la vez se ha perdido en algún momento. Derek tampoco habla pero eso no es nada nuevo. Durante su vida ha pasado largos periodos en absoluto silencio, es un habito marcado por el dolor, por la soledad, por un mundo que decidió a muy temprana edad que su vida debía ser una jodida mierda. Así que ninguno hablar. Stiles permanece sentado abrazando una lampara de mesa que parece bastante pesada y maciza. Derek se encarga de llevar el cuerpo sin vida (ahora sí, definitivamente sí) al piso inferior, se lava las manos y vuelve a la habitación. Enciende la televisión que hay en un rincón y ambos miran el caos en silencio. 

El mundo se ha ido a la mierda. De forma definitiva, de forma literal. En la televisión hay imágenes de gente devorando a otras personas, aullidos inhumanos, degeneración, robos, lo último no es nada nuevo. Es lo que mejor hacen los humanos. Cuando el mundo termine, cuando los muertos se levanten, ¿qué haría ciudadano de a pie? ¿Seguir las normas? ¿O romperlas todas? Obviamente, lo segundo.

-Fue Irma.

Derek tarda un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que Stiles ha hablado, es raro que le cueste tanto reconocer la voz de alguien que se pasa literalmente la vida charlando hasta la extenuación con todo el que esté cerca.

-¿Qué?

-La vecina. Irma. Irma, 78 años, pelo canoso -Stiles mira la televisión, ambos lo hacen-. Pensamos que estaba herida, papá se acercó... la muy hija de puta le mordió. Ñam. Directo al cuello. Entré en casa corriendo, no sabía que hacer. Vi la lampara, realmente ni la usamos, es de mamá supongo, tiene más años que yo. Lo mismo es de los abuelos. No sé. Pesa como 300 kilos. La cogí y le reventé la cabeza a Irma. Bam, bam, bam. Irma gritaba y después nada. 

Se miran, solo una fracción de segundo y entonces Stiles aparta sus enormes ojos castaños, no puede mirarlo ¿quién podría? Acaba de... No quiere ni pensarlo. 

-Papá no respiraba cuando conseguía quitarla de encima suya así que... Entré, llamé a la ambulancia, nadie contestaba; llamé a la estación de policía, nadie contestaba. Me senté en el suelo a llorar. Bueno, ya ves. El mundo se va a la mierda en dos segundos, llorar no parece tan malo. Al menos hasta que papá entró por la puerta, ojos blancos, boca desencajada -se estremece pero no llora, probablemente ni sepa que está diciendo-, quería un bocado de Stiles. Je. Todos quieren un bocado de Stiles.

Se ríe y suena raro, roto, sin vida.

-Has matado a mi padre.

Derek no quiere ni pensarlo, mucho menos decirlo. Stiles soluciona el problema por los dos.

-Ya estaba muerto. No era él.

-Ya... -lo mira mientras deja lentamente la lampara en el suelo-. El apocalipsis zombi, ¿eh? ¿Quién lo diría?

Stiles cruza la habitación tambaleándose y sale al pasillo, Derek lo sigue de cerca pero el chico no va muy lejos, se limita a entrar al baño, arrodillarse delante del váter y vomitar. Derek se queda en la puerta, el olor de la bilis se funde con el de la muerte. Todo huele a muerte.

Dulzón.

Como flores.

*

La ciudad es un caos, desde la ventana pueden ver un incendio a un par de kilómetros y las sirenas de la ambulancias no han dejado de sonar. La señora Davis, es el nombre que ha murmurada Stiles al verla, salió corriendo de su casa hace media hora seguida de sus dos gemelas de ocho años, la mujer aun sigue gimiendo, viva e incapaz de moverse mientras sus dos angelitos la devoran con exquisita lentitud. 

Derek sigue mirando la escena. Stiles ha vuelto a ir al baño a vomitar.

-Necesitamos armas, necesitamos un plan, necesitamos movernos -es lo primero que dice el adolescente cuando entra en la habitación-. ¿Cómo puedes...? Dios, ¿cómo puedes seguir mirando _eso_? ¿No tienes corazón? ¿Tan inhumano eres? No, no respondas. Ya me lo has demostrado hoy.

-Dejarán de comersela cuando muera -se limita a decir, ¿para que contestar? Hace tres horas tuvo que matar a su padre, diga lo que diga (y lo sabe, _lo entiende_ ), no puede parecer humano ante los ojos de Stiles.

-¿Qué? _¡OhDiosMio!_ ¿¡Sigue viva!? -Stiles corre hacia la ventana-. ¡Haz algo!

Derek lo mira, ojos entornados. Stiles huele a dolor, a muerte, quiere que deje de oler así. Es algo que no pertenece a ese muchacho, algo que necesita que desaparezca.

-¿El qué?

Stiles lo mira, abre la boca y la cierra repetidas veces, sus manos se mueven a sus costados, parece querer decir miles de cosas a la vez. Por un momento parece el chico hiperactivo de siempre pero Derek es más inteligente que eso, sabe que es una ilusión y que ese chico ha desaparecido probablemente en el momento en que su padre murió entre sus manos para _volver_.

-¡No sé! -grita y se estremece, se sienta en la cama-. Estamos tan jodidos. Voy a tener un ataque de pánico, ¿por qué no he tenido uno ya? ¡Oh, joder! ¡MI PADRE! Mi padre ha muerto, ha muerto y ha vuelto a por mi. Me quería matar y tú -Derek nota como le falta el aire, escucha su corazón bombear más sangre de la necesaria, su pulso volverse loco-, lo has... oh, joder. Oh.

Stiles deja caer la cabeza entre las piernas mientras su cuerpo se convulsiona por los sollozos y la falta de aire, una mezcla explosiva. Derek está a su lado en una décima de segundo. No puede obligarlo a calmarse pero puede sostenerlo mientras grita, llora y su mundo se hunde sin remedio.

Derek tardó dos minutos en darse cuenta de que el mundo había cambiado. Dos minutos tumbado en su cama, luchando contra el sueño y ese algo que gritaba en sus sentido, que le decía que se levantara, que adoptara su forma de lobo y huyera. Dos minutos. Solamente dos. Lo suficiente para que su instinto de supervivencia despertada aullando y comprendiera que no había vuelta atrás.

Stiles tardó cinco horas y media, tres minutos y diez segundos.


End file.
